<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark by ByAStream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612703">Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream'>ByAStream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Domme Natasha Romanov, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, polyamorous avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gives you exactly what you need after a long week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avengers Team/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darkness engulfed you. The tick, tick, tick of a clock met your ears. You weren’t sure how much time had passed as you knelt on the floor, a pillow beneath your knees. Natasha was still somewhere in the room, that much you knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were fresh off a mission, out of the med bay. Bucky had retired for the night with Wanda and Bruce. You knew their evening would consist of taking care of Bucky. It had been a rough mission, one that saw you injured and the objective nearly failed. Tony had retreated to his personal residence with Pepper. Steve, Sam, Clint, and Thor were dispatched on another mission, halfway across the world. But they weren’t who you needed. No. That was Natasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stressful missions saw a night of gentle care and relaxation. Missions where you found yourself terrified, where things went south and out of your control, were the nights where you needed to realign. Willingly ceding control rather than having it yanked from you. Knowing that at any time, you could put a stop to what was happening and it would stop. Those were the nights Natasha took over, or Steve. Occasionally Bucky. It came down to who needed what, a beautiful dance to which you each knew the steps. It came with a practiced ease, being able to read the needs of one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a good girl, aren’t you,” Natasha’s voice cooed as she walked in a circle around you. You held back a shiver from the anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt her trace a finger up your back. You sucked in a breath as she did so. Natasha was a musician and you her favorite instrument. She knew how to draw the reactions she craved from you. The soft moans when she was getting you warmed up, the high pitched noises when she pushed you over the edge, over and over again, and the raw, unsuppressed moans when you truly let go and let yourself just feel. Those were her favorite. She wouldn’t be satisfied until she got you there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far can I push you, hm? You deserve a reward, being so good for me. Tell me, did you touch yourself this week?” Natasha asked, her voice low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, ma’am,” you said, your throat feeling dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Bucky touch you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” you replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you cum?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ma’am,” you replied. You could feel the heat radiating from her body as she circled you. You and Bucky had been gone for a week. The first half had been posing as a married couple at a ritzy resort, one that had a nebulous underbelly. You knew what Natasha had told him before the two of you departed. It was a punishment from the last time you and Natasha had been together. Bucky had no issues being on board with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, you didn’t condone deviating from the mission when in the field. But when the mission called for you to play the part, you weren’t going to complain. Bucky had brought you to the brink over the course of the week more times than you could count, leaving you in the perfect state of frustrated wanting for Natasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should record this for him. After all, he did the work of getting you so worked up this week. He should be able to see the pay off,” she said as her lips brushed the shell of your ear before trailing down your neck. Natasha enjoyed leaving her mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled lightly on your wrist, helping you to your feet and then to the bed. You could feel the towels beneath you. Tony had tracked down some of the softest towels you had even felt, a sound investment for the Avengers team. Every room had a seemingly endless supply of the towels stashed away. Natasha moved your hands so they were above your head before gently pressing between your thighs to get you to open up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew better than to move from where she positioned you. You heard the familiar buzz of a vibrator. She dragged the toy along one thigh and down the other, deliberate in her movements. She was going to drag it out for as long as she could. You felt her move between your legs. With your vision restricted, you felt everything more. Her breath against you as she took in the sight of how soaked you were, the light vibration of the toy, hovering above where you wanted it most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that. Soaked, just like I knew you’d be. I can’t resist a taste,” she said, moments before you felt her mouth on you. Her tongue delved between your folds, savoring the taste of you as she moved from your entrance to your clit, taking her time with the delicate bud as she pressed the vibrator into you with ease. You resisted the urge to arch off the bed as you let out a loud moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tasha, Tasha please, please,” you cried out. You could feel her smirk against you. She pulled you to the edge and pulled away. You whimpered at the loss of contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does my sweet girl want to cum?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please Tasha, please let me cum, I’ve been so good,” you replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, not yet,” she replied as she increased the intensity of the vibrator, dragging it along your slit. Your hips moved at the contact, drawing a light swat to your thigh in warning from Natasha. She pressed the toy back into you, leaving it there as she moved away. You heard the tell tale sound of her getting her strap on ready. You wondered what she would choose. She had a vast collection to choose from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open,” she said as you felt her press the tip of the toy to your mouth. You felt her press it half way into your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the head, you narrowed it down. It was one of the ones that could make such a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Natasha said as she withdrew it. She pulled you to your knees and turned you so you were at the end of the bed, facing the wall with the mirror. Though you couldn’t see it, you knew it was there. You spread your legs wordlessly as she moved behind you. You gasped as you felt her press into you. Natasha let out a moan of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going to make a fucking mess out of you, baby. Going to fill you up, fuck you so good you’ll feel it for days,” Natasha told you. You were lost in the sensation. The room was filled with the sound of your moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tasha please, gonna cum, gotta cum,” you moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it. Cum for me, baby. Let everyone hear you,” she replied. You could tell she was close. Your moans increased in pitch as she removed the blindfold. She made you look in the mirror. To the side you could see the camera set up. She wasn’t lying when she said she was going to record it. Her fingers found your clit, drawing you over the edge of a blinding orgasm, a week in the making. You could feel her release inside you, the feeling of the lubricant feeling almost like the real deal. You were seeing stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you came down from the high of your release, Natasha placed a fresh towel under you with practiced ease, having you lay back on the soft pillows as she grabbed a chilled bottle of water and prepared fruit from the mini fridge. You had missed the bowl of water sitting with a clean washcloth beside it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha held the bottle to your lips as you drank from it deeply, before offering you the fruit. As you munched happily on the fruit, Natasha dampened the cloth, wiping between your legs with a practiced, gentle ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think a bath is in order. I got some new bath bombs while you were away,” Natasha said. You smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should try them out,” you replied. The two of you headed for her bathroom, where FRIDAY had already begun filling the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bucky wasn’t surprised to have the notification from Natasha. A new video to the collection. Stark had enhanced security on an offline intranet that was practically impenetrable. They knew there was still a risk, no matter how small. He chuckled at how scandalized the world would be if the cache of videos and photos ever made it to the public. There was quite the organized tagging system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t invite you?” Steve asked when he entered the kitchen. Bucky had spent the evening meditating with Wanda and Bruce. He wasn’t as keyed up as you were when it came to the sexual frustration of the week. No, he had simply needed a chance to refocus and relax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did. Just wasn’t what I needed tonight,” Bucky replied as he poured some cereal in a bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you and Natasha emerged sometime later, you looked far more relaxed than you had on the way home. You sat down on the couch between Steve and Bucky, settling in to watch whatever it was they had on. A perfect ending to a long week. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>